


When it rains, it pours

by july_v



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/pseuds/july_v
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno's soaked to the bones when he arrives at Sid's for their date, fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it rains, it pours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowandrhyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme/gifts).



> Kat prompted me to write something fluffy with hot chocolate? Or maybe it was rain. Point is: this is the end result of it.

Geno looks half-asleep when he stumbles through the front door, his hoodie and pants soaked from the rain. Sid hadn’t heard the car pull up, which would explain the pool gathering at Geno’s feet on the tile in Sid’s foyer. It’s pouring outside and apparently Geno had chosen to walk to Sid’s house instead of taking his car. Sometimes Sid had trouble understanding him.

Sid brushes his lips over Geno’s damp cheek, feeling the cold skin and soft stubble there. He pushes the wet curls away from Geno’s forehead where they’re clinging to the skin. “You’re an idiot, Geno,” he says softly. “Wait here for a moment,” he orders and then hurries upstairs to get one of the large, soft towels his mother had given him as a house warming gift.

The towels are just the right size for Sid, although they’re almost a little short when Sid orders Geno to strip down to his boxers before wrapping him in the dark-blue fabric. Geno sniffles a little when he leans against Sid, his hair soaking the shoulder of Sid’s shirt where Geno’s forehead is resting. For a while they stand there, just behind the front door with Sid rubbing circles over Geno’s back.

“I’m not find car key,” Geno says in lieu of a greeting, his voice a little muffled because he doesn’t lift his head to speak. “So I think ‘walk and get wet, better than be late for date’.”

It was so very Geno that Sid can’t hold back a soft chuckle. “It’s not a date. You’re just coming over to watch a movie with me,” he says fondly, aware that his tone is full of warmth and fond exasperation.

“I think is date,” Geno insists and finally lifts his head. “I even bring wine, good wine, too.”

It’s only then that Sid notices the bag that Geno put down by the door. The thin cotton does little to hide the tale-tell cylindrical shape of the bottle inside. Sid’s smile widens even more and he gives Geno a little squeeze. “Okay, so it is a date. But I would have understood if you’d been late.”

“Not been late,” Geno says proudly and squirms a little in Sid’s hold until he can get one of his arms free to wrap around Sid in a loose hug. “But not feel like drink wine now. I think tea is better, unless Sid has hot chocolate.”

“Hot chocolate it is,” Sid says, because he keeps hot chocolate around for Geno. He doesn’t indulge on his own, but he does sometimes when Geno is around and this is a situation that calls for hot chocolate.

“We cuddle on couch and drink hot chocolate and watch film?” Geno asks, as if he has to make sure he’s making good use of the situation, as if Sid would ever say no.

“Alright. But go put on some clothes before you catch a cold.” Sid kisses Geno’s temple and sends him upstairs to the bedroom. While Geno gets dressed Sid fixes them two cups of hot chocolate and some snacks, although neither of those things are in their nutrition plans.

When he comes into the living room he finds Geno on the touch in clothes he clearly borrowed from Sid –the sweat pants are a little short on him, exposing his ankles and making him look silly. Draped over his shoulders is the big blanket off Sid’s bed and Geno also brought two of the pillows to put on the couch. Sid has never been more glad to have picked such a big couch. Geno even pulled it out to make more room.

Geno beams up at him when Sid puts the cups on the coffee table along with the snacks. “Look like sleep-over party now,” Geno comments proudly. “Sleep-date, maybe?”

A couple of minutes later they are cuddled up under the blanket, Sid lying on his back and Geno’s cheek resting on his chest. Geno has most of his hot chocolate left when Sid starts hearing soft snores from him, indicating that Geno has fallen asleep.


End file.
